Overprotective, Ikarishipping One-shot
by SplatteredInkG
Summary: It was just a normal day in Sinnoh with the Ikari couple (Paul and Dawn). Dawn was out in town running errands while Paul was working. Well, he was supposed to be working, but his overprotective boyfriend instincts got the better of him.
**Hai people, it's G for her first ever published fanfic! First of all, I do not own any Pokemon or Pokemon characters or even any places in the Pokemon world. Which really sucks, but that's reality. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews. Remember, I'm awful at grammar so no hate on that aspect. Remember, if you don't like Ikarishipping, don't read this fanfic. Simple as that.**

* * *

The problem with dating Dawn is the fact she has so many boys who like her. Most of her friends are boys. Ash, the pathetic one, I thankfully don't have to worry about since he's in Unova already. Brock was being an intern for Nurse Joy back in Pewter City, Kanto. Anyways let's get one thing clear. I wasn't exactly stalking Dawn, but I had just gone up to every boy she talked to and gave them a piece of my mind once she left the area. It's called being a good boyfriend. I'm making sure everyone knows that Dawn is my girlfriend and isn't available to them. I'm just saving them from a real good pounding if they ever made a move on her. Unfortunately, Dawn seemed to be going everywhere and seeing everyone today. She first was heading to the clothes store near the arcade when she passed Barry, who was heading home from the arcade.

"Hey Dawn!" Barry shouted, nearly ramming into her as he ran towards her.

"Barry! Long time no see," she greeted.

"Where are you heading?" Barry asks her.

"To the clothes store, I love shopping!" She squeals.

"I can't say I do, but I'm heading back from the arcade. Look at what I won!" He says, thrusting out a bubble pillow with a smiley face on it.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Dawn gushes.

"You want it? I don't need it," Barry offers.

"Really? Thanks Barry, you're a great friend!" She takes the pillow and hugs him. I always knew this Barry kid was trouble!

"See you around, Dawn!" Barry said, off in a hurry like always.

"Bye!" She called after him. As Barry turned the corner, I grabbed his shirt collar and began ranting to him.

"I saw what you just did! Dawn is _my_ girlfriend, so back off," I growl at him. He nods his head vigorously.

"Yes Mr. Paul. I mean Sir Paul? Master Paul?" Barry stutters.

"Good, I have other guys to deal with," I say, releasing him. He runs off in his usual hurried way. It takes forever to find the clothes store, and when I do, I see Dawn talking with Lucas outside the store.

"Hey Lucas! What are you doing here?" Dawn asks.

"I'm buying a present for my little sister," Lucas replies.

"Aw, that's really nice of you," Dawn gushes.

"Thanks, I hope she likes what I picked out," Lucas says.

"I bet she will," Dawn tells him.

"Cute hat by the way," Lucas compliments.

"I know right! This is my favorite hat, I just had to buy another one!" She say excitedly, showing him a beanie exactly identical to the one she was wearing.

"It matches your style. Anyways, I have to go so I can make it home on time for my sister's birthday," Lucas informs her.

"Okay, tell her I say happy birthday," Dawn says happily.

"Will do, bye Dawn!" Lucas says. Dawn starts heading to the berry market so she can make poffins for her pokemon. I catch Lucas swiftly by stepping into his path.

"Hello Lucas," I growl at him.

"Hey, you're that Paul guy, right?" Lucas inquires. That Paul guy? Is he serious.

"Yes, Dawn's boyfriend if you didn't know. In regard to your safety, I suggest you stop calling Dawn cute and complimenting her style. That's the job of her boyfriend, which you quite obviously, are not," I hiss at him. He nods quickly.

"Bye, nice meeting you!" He yells, swiftly walking away. At least I got my point across. How many guys does Dawn know? I take a breath and chase after her again. She's inside the berry market talking to that weird Kenny dude. It was always obvious Kenny had a crush on Dawn, and he's sure gonna get pounded when Dawn leaves. Dawn purchases a basket of berries and says bye to Kenny. I casually stroll into the berry market and right up to Kenny.

"Hello, Kenny is it?" I say, trying to sound casual.

"Yep, famous coordinator, best in Sinnoh," he brags. And I thought my friend Drew from Hoenn was arrogant.

"I doubt that," I smirk.

"What? Just ask my friend, Dawn's her name," Kenny fumes.

"Yeah, I know Dawn quite well," I smirk, "I'm her boyfriend if you didn't know."

"Y-you're her boyfriend?" He stammers before fainting. I think I got my point across, at least. I hope I'm not sued for doing this, but I doubt any of the three would purposely try to get on my bad side. I exit and quickly follow Dawn home. Then I realize I'm supposed to be home and I take a shortcut and climb through the window. She must've taken her time walking, because I got there five minutes earlier than she did.

"Paul! I'm home!" She announces, slamming the door shut. She comes into the office, where I am 'working'.

"Hey Troublesome, what took so long?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I had to take a quick detour and I saw my friends Zoey and Leona," she replies.

"That's nice, seeing your friends and all," I say. She nods with a smile, almost seeming mischievous.

"I also saw Lucas twice," she adds.

"Oh?" I scowl slightly.

"And Barry twice," she continues.

"Really?" I hiss a little.

"Also my friend Kenny, I ran into twice," she concludes. My eye twitches a little. The pests came back after my threat? How dare they! "What's wrong, Paul?" She asks sweetly.

"Nothing, just a lot of work to do," I lie.

"Well maybe if you weren't following me around all day, you could've gotten some work done," she giggles. A look of shock passes my face.

"You saw me?" I gape.

"No, but I did run into a few friends, five of them, and been informed that you were. Each of the separately. First Zoey, then Barry, Lucas, Leona, and Kenny," she drawls. A slight blush finds my cheeks, which I instantly try to get rid of. Dawn giggles.

"And you say I'm Troublesome," she tsks.

"Yeah, because you are," I smirk.

"Hey!" She exclaims indignantly, "at least I wasn't creepily following you around town."

"I was just giving your friends a piece of my mind," I shrug, like it's no big deal.

"Paul, you're so overprotective," Dawn giggles.

"Yeah, so you better get used to it," I reply with a shadow of a smile.

 **The End!**


End file.
